vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Acute
__NOEDITSECTION__ Esta canción se trata de un triángulo amoroso entre Miku, Luka y Kaito. Las chicas obligan a Kaito decidirse ente una de ellas dos, por lo que Kaito escoge a Luka. Esto llevó a que Miku actuara precipitadamente, apuñalando a Kaito y así mismo suicidándose. Romaji Lyrics tsumetai heya o yureugoku kanjou surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki hanabi no you ni moeagaru shunkan tagai o kogashi yakeato o nameau yasashiku kono mama de ii to omotte'ta nigedashita yoru no naka de amaoto ga mado o uchinarasu koukai ni sainamareta watashi dake o mite hoshii nante sunao ni ieru wake mo nai yuganda ai no ketsumatsu ni wa nani ga mieru yami ga fukamari hanatareru yokubou ima kono basho de kotaete hoshii (Which do you love more?) dareka no kage ga miekakure shite iru obieru you ni sono mune ni karada o uzumete (todoku koto no nai omoi) itsu datte shiritai jijou wa (hontou ni aishite iru no wa) saishin no KANKEI darou (That love was play after all...) karakara to nibui oto o tate haguruma wa mawatte iru aki mo shinaide ANATA o shinji nareta sagyou ga kurukuru to tashikameatta tsumori ni natte gomakasareru totsuzen no beru karamiau yuujou uso o kasanete hohoenda mama kurushimagire no iiwake ni sugareba sabita KOKORO wa yukkuri to mahi shite iku dake (watashitachi wa ano koro ni modoru koto wa dekinai no darou ka demo sore o kowashiita no wa ANATA deshou yakusoku o yabutta no mo ANATA na no da kara SOU SONNA KOTO WA ATTE WA NARANAI N DA) tsumetai heya o kousa suru kanjou ima kono basho de kotaete hoshii akuma no koe wa tsukisasari kienai kamen no ura o saa hikihagashite yami ga fukamaru modorenai aijou surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki hanabi no you ni hajikete kieru made tagai o kogashi subete o moyashite'ku yasashiku ANATA NO SUBETE O UBATTE AGERU KARE MO OMOIDE MO NANI MO KA MO) Español Lyrics Una sensación hiriente se balancea en la fría habitación Una húmeda y afilada punta de lanza es sacada Los momentos se disparan como fuegos artificiales Quemándose mutuamente en una ruina de escombros Gentilmente Pensé que estaba bien como es Escapé a partir de esa noche El sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana Me atormentaba con pesar Quiero que me mires solo a mí No puede ser dicho tan directamente Este torcido amor está terminando ¿Qué puedes ver? Tal como la oscuridad depende, también lo hace el deseo Quiero respuestas en este lugar ahora Algunas sombras aparecen y desaparecen Asustada en un cuerpo enterrado en un cofre (La sensación que tú nunca recibiste) Las circunstancias que siempre he querido saber (¿Quién es a la que realmente amas?) De utilizar la última percepción Un sordo delatar corta un sonido Y la rueda es girada Te creo aun después de que estoy cansada Trabajando en lo que da vueltas y vueltas Tenía la intención de ir a comprobarlo Pero fui engañada La amistad se entrelaza por una súbita campana Si bien repito mentiras aun estoy sonriendo Si de la desesperación me aferro en una excusa Mi oxidado corazón será paralizado lentamente ¿No podemos volver a como era antes? pero tu eres la que cambió las cosas en esto, correcto? También la que rompió nuestra promesa Imperdonable imperdonable imperdonable Si, esto no debería ocurrir Una sensación hiriente se balancea en la fría habitación Quiero respuestas en este lugar ahora El penetrante sonido del diablo no desaparece Arrancar tu máscara invertida Muéstrame tu verdadera forma Cuando la oscuridad depende de que no puedo volver atrás en este amor Una húmeda y afilada punta de lanza es sacada Hasta que me abrí y desaparecí como fuegos artificiales Nos quemaremos el uno al otro y a todo Gentilmente Me llevaré todas las cosas que tienes Incluso tu amor, memoria y todo. Galería Imágenes Acute00.jpg Acute01.jpg Acute02.jpg Acute03.jpg Acute04.jpg Acute05.jpg Acute06.jpg|''Cosplay de Miku y Luka en Acute'' Categoría:Kurousa-P Categoría:KAITO Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2008 Categoría:Salón de la Fama